Entrelaçados por algo parecido com uma família
by Biela Bells
Summary: Isabelle Weasley Carter, uma rebelde que resolver fazer da vida de seu "pai" um inferno, isso para proteger a sua família, que se resume em apenas, Ginny Weasley, mas o que acontece se um bendito loiro resolver dá as caras depois de 18 anos?...
1. Pai

Era mais uma madrugada uma de muitas, e na sala uma mulher andava de um lado para o outro, e em um quarto pequeno, mas confortável, no fim do corredor tinha uma linda jovem dormindo...

-VOCÊ JÁ VIU QUE HORAS SÃO?

- NÃO.

- SÃO 03:00 DA MAHÃ DIOGO... MADRUGADA, SEU INCONSEQUENTE. VOCÊ SABIA QUE ISABELLE PASSOU MAL A NOITE TODA?

- Isabelle? Sério? Cadê ela? – disse Diogo parando de gritar.

- HAH! AGORA VOCÊ FICA PREOCUPADO, MAS ATENDER UMA DAS MIL VEZES QUE TE LIGUEI NADA.

- O QUE? CHEGA VIRGINIA. EU VOU CHECAR COMO A GAROTA ESTAR.

- A "GAROTA" ESTÁ DORMINDO CRATR, E PARE DE ENSENAÇÃO, NOS DOIS SABEMOS POR QUE VC NUNCA SE PREOCUPOU DE VERDADE COM ELA, E ACONCELHO A VOCÊ IR TOMAR UM BANHO, POS O SEU CHEIRO DE WISK ESTÁ VINDO AQUI, E APROPOSITO, COLOQUE A SUA BLUSA PARA LAVAR... EU POSSO TIRAR ESSA MARCA DE BATÃO DA GOLA DA SUA CAMISA... SEU COMPLETO IDOTA... – em seguida fora escutado barulhos de algumas coisas sendo tacada.

- PARA SUA LOUCA... PARE JÁ COM ISSO. O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA?

- ODIO DE VOCÊ CRATR. MUITO ODIO DE VOCÊ, AFINAL NÃO SEI O QUE AINDA FAÇO CASADA COM VOCÊ. 15 ANOS...

- AH! CLARO. NÃO SE LEMBRA NÃO NÉ... EU FUI O ÚNICO QUE TE QUIS, O ÚNICO QUE FICOU DO SEU LADO, NEM O DRA...– uma tapa foi escutado bem de longe. E esse parecia que ia deixar marca...

- ME RESPEITE... VOCÊ...

- EU O QUE? SUA IMUNDA...

...

Uma voz era ouvida, ela vinha do ultimo quarto aquela pequeno no fim do corredor...

- Não... Não... Parem... Parem... De novo não... PAREM...

Isabelle se mexia pela cama, ela não agüentava mais aquelas brigas, desde que ela se conhecia por gente era aquilo todas as noites, claro que tiveram noites felizes, mas ela conseguia se lembra de quantas vezes saiu de casa com sua mãe e ia para "Toca", de quantas vezes seu pai embriagado levantava a mão para a sua mãe e até mesmo para ela, só que Gina nunca permitiu que ele a toca-se, mas nem sempre Gina conseguiu, ou as vezes não estava por perto, quantas vezes já viu sua mãe apanhar daquele homem, aquele homem a qual ela tinha que chamar de "pai".

Não agüentava mais, não entendiam porque aqueles dois ainda estavam juntos...

- ME SOLTA CRATR... NÃO... ME SOLTA...

Ela sabia o que ia acontecer, ele ia fazer de novo, ia bater nela...

Belly se levantou rapidamente e correu para a escada, ela viu seu "pai" de costas para ela, ele agarrava sua mãe pelos cabelos, ele parecia bem furioso...

- SOLTE MINHA MÃE SEU IDIOTA. – gritou descendo as escadas, fazendo com que seus cabelos Loiros com mechas vermelhas esvoaçassem ...

- ISA SE TRANQUE NO QUARTO. – gritou sua mãe.

- NÃO MÃE, JÁ ESTOU CANSADA DESSE IDIOTA.

- OLHA COMO VOCÊ FALA SUA FEDELHA. – disse Diogo largando Gina e subindo a escada indo até a menina.

- DESCULPE... "PAPAI" – disse colocando bastante nojo nas ultimas palavras. – MAS NÃO POSSUO NENHUM ESPELHO PARA OLHA A MINHA BOCA NO MOMENTO. – falou com desdém deixando Diogo muito furioso.

Diogo avançou, mas Gina o agarrou pelo braço com medo do que ele pudesse fazer, ela conhecia o gênios da filha, sabia que ela não era mais aquela princesinha, sabia que Isabelle não gostava do "pai", e ficou surpresa quando a encontrou na estação com aquelas mechas vermelhas que tomava quase todos o loiro de sua cabelo, ela já escutou Belly falado para uma amiga que odiava o "pai", que odiava ser uma bruxa.

E Gina... Bem ela não sabia por que Diogo tinha mudado tanto. Porque tinha começado a beber, com a traição não se importava, mas tinham combinado de que não deixassem Isabelle saber. Ele não era aquele Diogo que se dizia ser seu amigo, que lhe prometerá ajudar a cuidar da Belly. E o motivo de nunca ter ido embora antes... Simples... Isabelle, ela temia em perder a filha, como ele já havia prometido.

...

Com um movimento de braço muito forte Gina rolou escada a baixo, foi quando Diogo se virou para ver a mulher caída desacordada...

- MÃE... – Belly gritou e desceu correndo a escada empurrando o "pai" para fora do caminho e indo até a mãe.

- Ginny... – chamou Diogo como se tivesse acordando de um transe...

- Sai daqui. – disse Belly empurrando a mão dele de perto da mãe dela. – Eu já estou de saco cheio disso. Olha só o que você fez, eu juro, que nunca mais se atreva a encostar-la... Eu vou tirá-la de Você, escutou... Sai daqui. Anda vá beber e suma, ninguém precisa de você e do seu dinheiro imundo, sai, volta para aquelas suas galinhas aproveitadoras. Vá fazer algo que preste como, por exemplo, nos deixar em paz. VÁ... – gritou Isabelle chorando... Diogo se afastou assustado, nunca tinha visto Isabelle daquele estado, nunca viu tanto ódio naqueles olhos Mel, que pelo que lembrava costumava ser cinza, nunca imaginou o quanto ela poderia parecer com..., não apenas na aparência, mas também na fria, na ignorância... Afastou-se mais, foi se afastando, até fechar a porta da sala, onde a última coisa que escutou foi... – JÁ VAI TARDE SEU INUTIL...

...

As palavras de Belly ecoavam na sua cabeça principalmente na parte do dinheiro, não era possível saber do que ela estava falando. Ninguém sabia, a não ser ele e Malfoy, e Malfoy como tinha prometido tinha sumido e nunca mais voltado, mas continuava cumprindo o contrato, ainda mandava o dinheiro...

Mas o que isso importava, ele estava longe, mas Virginia não acordava, Virginia não se importava, ainda chorava por ele, ele que a tinha largado, e isso irritava Diogo, Virginia era uma mulher linda, e era casada com ele, mas não era dele...

Lembrava que ela não queria consumar o casamento, e para isso foi preciso muita conversa... Quase a forçava, mas preferia usar a sua famosa psicologia diversa, que não adiantava por causa do inicio da gravidez, mas e depois, a barriga cresceu e não adiantava conversar... Mas depois que Isabelle nasceu não adiantava, ele a queria para si... E foi quando Diogo mostrou sua verdadeira face, começou a ameaçar que se ela não dormisse com ele, ele daria um jeito de sumir com Isabelle, e faria a mesma coisa caso ela pensasse em fugir, ou largá-lo, e Gina, coitada muito nova não teve outra escolha, já que Isabelle tinha o nome dele, e o dava todo direito, já que era o "PAI", mas as vezes ela conseguia fugir, ela estava percebendo que ele não era mais o mesmo... O que isso importava? Ele não ia perder a oportunidade de continuar ganhando dinheiro e ainda mais ter aquela incrível mulher do seu lado...

Mas tinha aquela menina intrometida, bela...Mas intrometida... Loira como o IDIOTA do pai, alias ela se lembrava o pai, e Gina amava isso... e ele... Bem... Ele odiava...

Deu mais um gole no copo que estava na sua mão, e olhou para o lado. Viu uma linda mulher ruiva o encarando com um sorriso sedutor... Ele sorriu, a sua diversão para essa noite já estava garantida, e como sempre ruiva... Mas não era aquela ruiva... A sua ruiva...

**N/A: **Essa é a minha mais Nova fic. Eu já tenho por base de 3 capítulos prontos, mas estou com um pouco de receio, então postarei apenas esse capitulo, se vocês meu amados leitores quiserem saber o que vai acontecer com a vida agitada de Isabelle Weasley Carter, é só me avisarem que eu continuo a postar caso contrario eu excluo a fic, e planejo outra mais interessante...

Vamos só para uma leve explicação sobre a fic... Embora esteja classificado como Draco e Ginny, a história não vai ser direcionada a eles completamente... Na verdade como diz o nome e sobre família, e o papel principal nessa história e de Isabelle, que tem uma grande implicância e revolta com o seu pai biológico. A história terá o foco mais entre os dois, e Ginny vai ser o elo entre eles, pois são os mais em comum que eles têm, é o amor por aquela ruiva... Um amor de filha e um amor de Homem... Ou seja, essa história vai ser um pouco, ou melhor, bastante interessante e bem diferente.

Só espero que eu consiga chegar a um bom resultado... Conto com a ajuda de vocês, se vocês querem que eu continuem me avisa, que darei o melhor de mim, caso contrario excluirei, e tentarei criar outra.

**P.S: **A Fic **NÃO** está Betada... se alguém se interessar, entre em contato comigo... Que eu serei muito agradecida...

Beijokas

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh..

Não se esquece das Reviews ...

Agora vou me calar :x, antes que eu apanhe... HeHe...

Beijokas fofas...


	2. Itália

**2º Capitulo: Itália.**

Já fazia meia hora, e sua mãe ainda não tinha acordado. De outras vezes, isso nunca tinha acontecido. Diogo já tinha batido varias vezes naquela ruiva, mas ele nunca a tinha deixado daquela maneira... Desacordada.

Sabia que não podia fazer magia fora da escola, mas que se dane a escola, que se dane tudo aquilo, que se danem as regras daquele maldito colégio. Era a sua mãe...

Subiu correndo as escadas e parou no seu quarto, procurando sua varinha em meio a suas coisas. E adivinha onde ela estava? Claro, no mesmo lugar de sempre: embaixo da sua cama, juntos com seus livros, e bem... Acho que aquilo também era a gravata da Sonserina.

Belly era meio estranha. Por ser de uma família tradicional e de sangue puro, ela era muito talentosa, porém, algo intrigava a muitos... Bem, o fato é que ela não liga muito para magia.

Quando chegou até a sua mãe novamente, apontou a varinha no peito dela e sussurrou "_Enervate_". Com um suspiro profundo, Gina começou a se mexer, fazendo Belly voltar a chorar, pois por um momento, a garota pensou ter perdido sua mãe.

- Oh minha filha, não chora... Eu estou bem, sua mamãe está bem. – disse Gina a abraçando forte. Belly tremia bastante, estava muito assustada.

- Vamos embora mamãe, a senhora sabe como acabar com isso. Eu sei que a senhora sabe, eu não me importo de irmos... Vamos... Eu não aguento mais... Ele... Ele é um "nada" mamãe... Vamos... – Belly pedia repetidamente, e isso estava assustando Gina.

A mulher passou a mão na testa de sua filha e reparou que ela ardia em febre. Pelo silêncio que havia na casa, ela sabia que as duas estavam sozinhas novamente, e sabia que aquele homem que se dizia seu amigo antes de tudo, não iria voltar nem tão cedo.

- Vamos querida precisa se deitar. – disse Gina se levantando e ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo.

-Não mamãe... Vamos embora... Eu não quero deitar quero sair daqui.

- Não se preocupe meu bem. Logo você voltará para Hogwarts.

Belly negava freneticamente com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que chorava. Não vendo outra alternativa, Gina aparatou com a filha na recepção do St. Mungus. A garota foi atendida por sua madrinha Luna, que lhe deu uma poção para dormir.

E foi na sala de Luna que Gina chorou, chorou como uma criança, ela sabia que sua filha não estava bem.

- Gina Você sabe que essa situação não é boa nem para você e nem para Belly.

- Eu sei Luna, mas...

- Miga, Belly não é a mesma, você sabe disso. Não só pela aparência, o comportamento dela não é mais o mesmo. As únicas pessoas que ela respeita são nós duas e seus pais. Os outros, para ela, são como bichos... Ela ainda chega a bater de frente com o Harry! Ela escuta o Snape, mas esnoba todos os seus conselhos.

- Tenho medo dela não se acostumar, não se adaptar.

- Belly já aguentou muita coisa amiga. E acho que isso não vai ser sacrifício nenhum para ela... Ainda mais que... Sabe... Ela ama a Itália.

As duas riram.

- E quem sabe essa não será a única solução?

- Ainda assim não sei Luna... Diogo prometeu...

- Diogo! Diogo! Gina olha para você, olha para sua aparência! Cadê aquela menina linda, saudável? Diogo acabou com ela. Acabou com os sonhos dela, e se você deixar vai acabar com a vida de Belly também. Você já viu o jeito que ele a olha... às vezes com... desejo, e às vezes com... ódio... temo por vocês minha amiga. Por favor, se você quer o bem para Belly vá... Estou falando como médica agora... Sua filha não está bem... Essa mudança não é legal... Tentei tirar o feitiço do cabelo dela enquanto ela adormecia, foi um feitiço de autoria dela, apenas Belly pode tirar... E se você não percebeu, o cinza dos olhos dela sumiu..

- Sumiu? Estão azuis? - Um pergunta normal para Gina, já que Belly tinha puxado os olhos do pai biológico...

- Não Gina... Estão cor de mel, como os seus... Parece que ela está tentando se tornar apenas sua filha. Se parecer com você. Como se tentasse apagar o... Malfoy...

-Malfoy?... Mas Luna, ela não sabe... Do... Mal...

Luna negou com a cabeça.

- Leia isso minha amiga.

Luna se levantou e pegou uma carta dentro da gaveta que estava trancada e entregou à amiga.

"_Cara Luna._

_Sei como se preocupa com sua afilhada, e que é a melhor amiga de Gina, estou escrevendo porque a coisa é seria. Vou ser direto._

_Isabelle descobriu a história toda. _

_Que Carter só topou se juntar à Gina para cuidar de Belly porque Draco ofereceu depositar uma boa quantia, todo mês, para o custo da criança, e claro que a atração por Gina não entra em detalhe. Ele mesmo já me confessou o quão fissurado era na ruiva, e sempre alegava que Draco era um cara de sorte, pura inveja._

_Há meses estou tentando entrar em contato com Draco, mas parece que ele sumiu. Minhas corujas não o encontram. Tentei pelo ministério e nada._

_Vi as marcas de Belly e isso me assustou, por mim eu acabava com esse desgraçado com minhas próprias mãos._

_Levei um susto quando encontrei uma aluna nova na Sonserina, bem eu pensava ser nova! Aqueles cabelos quase ruivos, pois para o desgosto dela, o Malfoy é bem teimoso então ainda continuou um pouco loiro... Belly quer se parecer com a mãe dela. Tentei mudar voltar ao normal, mas aquela pilantrinha é bem esperta... Feitiço de autoria dela... E acredita que ela não liga para magia? Andei percebendo isso, a maioria das coisas que ela anda fazendo é tudo do modo trouxa, e também se inscreveu na aula do estudo dos trouxas... _

_Luna. Por favor. Tente conversar com ela, ou melhor, com elas. _

_Estou levantando ficha do Carter e pelo que eu consegui até agora ele não se parece ser uma boa pessoa. Parece que ele é o filho mais novo e bastardo do Hugo Brown, Carter é apenas o sobrenome da mãe, e esse Hugo era amigo de Lúcio, um comensal..._

_Avise que estarei do lado das duas... Tenho Belly como minha afilhada e não quero que nada aconteça a ela e Gina._

_Atenciosamente._

_Severo Snape."_

Gina parou assustada. Não podia acreditar que Diogo era pago pelo Draco para cuidar dela... Gina perguntou isso a Luna e a amiga contou tudo.

No final daquela conversa, Gina já tinha tomado sua decisão.

- Não se preocupe amiga, não contarei para ninguém. E sempre irei te visitar...

FLASH BACK

"Era seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Corria a toda velocidade pelos corredores da Sonserina, estava atrasada para o encontro com seus amigos da Grifinória.

- Stra. Carter. – chamou uma voz grossa atrás dela, fazendo-a parar bruscamente. – Isabelle.

- Professor? – falou se virando.

- Me acompanhe, sim? – E deu as costas, fazendo Belly seguir aquelas vestes negras que estava acostumada.

Pronto, agora tinha ferrado tudo! Ela estava encrencada.

- Professor... Eu...

- Você se saiu muito bem na prova de ontem. Então, poderia me explicar o porquê de não aceitar o convite para o estágio de medi-bruxa?

- Snape... – choramingou.

- Belly, você é uma ótima bruxa...

- Snape, sério, medi-bruxa não me chama a atenção... Bem acho... Que não...

- Vou te dar um tempo para pensar... Ah! E sua mãe ficou bastante animada quando escrevi a novidade para ela.

- Ah Snape... Você não...

- Desculpe... Mas ela ficou bem alegre.

- Ok. Bem, tenho que ir.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Esqueceu da sua detenção?

-Não! – falou abaixando a cabeça. – Mas confesso que tinha esperanças de que você sim. – falou rindo.

- Há! Há! O de sempre, ok? – deu uma risada seca e sarcástica.

- Ok.

Snape saiu da sala e ela começou. Sabia que seus amigos iriam reclamar, mas depois explicaria tudo.

Já estava terminado de arrumar a mesa do professor quando, sem querer, esbarrou em uma estátua, fazendo uma porta se abrir. De lá, saiu uma bacia com água cristalina ela se aproximou. Viu umas linhas prateadas boiando e uma chamou sua atenção aquela era... Sua mãe...

"_Aonde era aquele lugar? E quem era aquele loiro com sua mãe? Ele era tão... Loiro... Assim como... Ela..._

_Não... Seu pai era... Bem aquele traste não poderia ser chamado de pai. Belly os seguiu, eles pareciam estar brigando..._

_- Saia já da minha frente._

_- Sai você sua doninha..._

_Ela escutou passos apressados e, no momento em que viu Filch, pensou em correr, mas lembrou-se que não poderia ser vista. Ela viu aquele loiro puxar sua mãe para trás de uma estátua e, quando viu o quanto estavam próximos, eles se beijaram, ou melhor, ele a beijou..._

_E parecia que o tempo foi passando, lembranças corriam, mostrando eles se envolvendo... Belly estava começando a se animar... Seria possível aquele menino ser seu pai? Pois sua mãe ficou grávida com 17 anos, e bem... Era a idade dela naquela lembrança, já que ela parecia estar no final do seu 7º ano. Uma alegria ia aumentando no peito da garota, que assistia atentamente as várias histórias que passavam a sua frente._

_Entretanto, ela se concentrou na oportunidade que tinha de descobrir o que houve com eles para não estarem juntos... Foi quando ela parou em uma lembrança._

_- Draco! – chamou Gina._

_- Sim Vi._

_- Draco eu... Eu estou Grávida..._

_Uma felicidade envolveu Belly. Aquele moço era seu verdadeiro pai, mas então..._

_Do nada, ela foi expulsa daquela lembrança caindo em um lugar escuro que não era a sala de Snape._

_- Malfoy, me chamou? – Belly o encarou, ela o conhecia, aquele era o seu... Bem... Era... Ou se fazia de seu pai. Diogo Carter, só que mais jovem._

_- Diogo, lembra-se da Weasley?_

_- Claro Draco. O que tem ela?_

_- Cara... Ela está grávida._

_- Cara que roubada..._

_- Eu sei... Mas eu não posso assumir o bebê, você sabe o que aconteceria... você sabe do casamento. – Belly fez cara de confusa tentando imaginar de que casamento ele poderia estar falando. Será que sua mãe já era noiva do Carter? Não, impossível. Senão, Carter não estaria tão calmo assim. Do jeito que ele cercava sua mãe, ele deveria ser louco por ela._

_- Sei._

_- Eu vou ter que fazer algo. Não vou deixar Gina assim..._

_E do nada tudo mudou..._

_- E então você topa?_

_- Claro meu amigo. – falou Diogo dando um sorriso presunçoso que ela conhecia muito bem... _

_E do nada tudo ficou confuso, a imagem foi sumindo bem na hora que eles apertavam as mãos. Depois mudava para o Diogo se encontrando com Gina. Belly via como Diogo conquistava a confiança de sua mãe._

_- Diogo eu estou grávida._

_- Gina você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?_

_- Sei Diogo..._

_- Eu vou assumir esse seu filho Vi-Gina, você não está sozinha._

_Eles se abraçaram... E a lembrança mudou._

_- Pronto Malfoy, já fiz o que você me pediu. Cadê o dinheiro para o casamento?_

_Draco, com uma cara nem um pouco amigável, entregou-lhe a sacola com o pagamento dele Parecia que ele não tinha ficado muito feliz quando ficou sabendo do casamento de Ginny e Diogo._

_- Escute Carter, não poderemos mais nos encontrar. Meu casamento já está marcado e iremos nos mudar. Depositarei o dinheiro na sua conta. Lembre-se bem Carter, será o suficiente para você dar uma vida confortável a Gina e ao bebê..._

_- Calma Draco... Pode confiar..._

_- Cuide bem deles por mim. Por favor._

_- Estarão em boas mãos... – Disse Diogo e sorriu vendo Draco partir, para nunca mais voltar._

_Depois as imagens eram confusas, o casamento de Gina e Carter, o casamento de Draco e uma mulher loira muito bonita, e, em várias outras, aparecia Snape com Draco. Então, sentiu-se sendo puxada..._

Caiu no chão com falta de ar. Sentia-se tonta, mais cheia de raiva. Então essa era a verdade... Seu pai tinha abandonado sua mãe e ela. E o pior, deu dinheiro para que aquele cretino do Carter se casasse com sua mãe... Ele que tinha colocado aquele traste na vida delas...

- Belly! – disse Snape avaliando a situação. Belly estava jogada a um canto da sala, próxima à penseira.

- VOCÊ O CONHECIA... AQUELE HOMEM... É O MEU PAI! – Isabelle gritou furiosa...

- Isabelle calma.

- CALMA? VOCE SABIA QUEM ERA O MEU VERDADEIRO PAI O TEMPO TODO. SABIA DE TODA A HISTÓRIA, E MESMO ASSIM ESCONDEU TUDO DE MIM, E DA MINHA MÃE. SABIA QUE ELE DEU DINHEIRO PARA ESSE MALDITO CASAMENTO, E QUE AINDA DÁ DIHEIRO PARA AQUELE CRETINO DO CARTER E NÃO FALOU NADA. QUEM É ELE?

-Belly...

- QUEM É ELE? – gritou furiosa.

- Draco Malfoy. Mudou-se faz anos, não sei para onde... Belly, ele teve os seus motivos entende?

- Entendo professor, assim como eu tenho meus motivos para odiá-lo por ter colocado o Carter na minha vida e na vida de minha mãe. Você também tem que entender...

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

Belly se movimentou na cama maior que o normal e reparou que não estava mais no hospital. Quando abriu os olhos, reparou que não estava no seu quarto. O lugar em que estava era branco com os rodapés azuis. Ela se levantou e foi até a janela do quarto.

Viu a rua, ou melhor, as águas... E sorriu.

Uma batida soou na porta e, quando ela virou, viu sua mãe parada ali.

- Seja bem vinda à Itália minha filha...

Continua...

**N/A **Está aqui o segundo capitulo...

Obrigada Tati por ter Betado a Fic para mim... Você está me ajudando muito fofa...

Tenham uma ótima leitura, o terceiro capitulo está pronto no máximo até sexta-feira...

Beijokas e não se esqueçam das Reviews

Beijokas estalas para todos..

**Tati: **Obrigada pela Reviews, que bom que vc está gostando, Ah e eu ta,bem não vou muito com a cara do Diogo, mas tenho certeza que vou me divertir escrevendo para ele^^ "Biela fazendo cara de maniaca hahaha" beijokas A e tirei o Fim, do final, para você não se assustar de novo, ainda tem muita história pela frente^^


	3. Willian

**3º capitulo - "Willian"**

Já tinham se passado dois anos desde que Gina e Belly se mudaram para Itália, mas precisamente em Roma. Desde então suas vidas se tornaram o mais normal possível.

Moravam em um bairro trouxa, Gina trabalhava em uma empresa de arquitetura trouxa e Belly desistiu de aprender magia e fez sua mãe matriculá-la em um colégio também trouxa, no centro de Roma, que ficava próximo à casa delas.

Snap quando foi visitá-las achou aquilo tudo um absurdo e tentou de todas as formas fazer Isabelle mudar de idéia... mas o que conseguiu em troca foi brigas e gritos... e isso causou em troca a concordância de Snap em ajudar Isabelle a estudar... e o que Belly teve em troca? Muitos livros mandados por Hermione para ajudá-la nos estudos... deixando claro que quem pediu os livros foi Snap, só para irritar a sua tão querida sobrinha adotada...

XXX

Agora há três anos vivendo como trouxas, tendo suas varinhas guardadas em uma caixa dentro do guarda-roupa, Belly se via uma adolescente realizada, vivendo onde poderia se dizer um paraíso, com sua mãe ao seu lado. Além disso, mantinham-se bem longe de Carter.

Belly já estava quase se formando, porém, o que mais a deixava animada, era o seu aniversário de 18 anos, que aconteceria em algumas semanas.

...

Em uma sexta-feira, Belly estava indo para casa depois de fazer sua última prova do semestre. É claro que ela estava esgotada - como toda pessoa normal ficaria depois de uma semana de provas -, e foi isso que provocou uma encontrão entre Belly e um rapaz moreno e alto. Ele não tinha um corpo muito forte, mas era o suficiente para fazer todas as meninas do colégio suspirarem. Seus cabelos eram negros e cacheados, além dos olhos verdes hipnotizantes.

A garota ficou ali, sentada, ou melhor, caída no chão, olhando aquele garoto que já tinha traços de um homem.

- Você se machucou? – perguntou o rapaz olhando para ela.

- Não. – respondeu tentando disfarçar a vergonha e se levantando.

- Prazer, Willian. – falou estendendo sua mão, e Belly a encarou.

- Isabelle. E o prazer é todo seu... – Falou zangada. "Nem para ajudar-me a levantar... Era um imprestável mesmo", pensou.

- Nervosa por causa das provas Isabelle? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Não. Já as terminei. Agora, se me der licença...

- Ei, calma. Ta com medo? – Ele falou segurando o braço dela. Ainda mantinha o sorriso no rosto.

- Me solta. – Falou Belly, puxando o braço, no mesmo instante em que escutou a tão conhecida buzina.

Dando as costas, ela foi embora.

Belly entrou no carro e Gina deu partida, seguindo para casa. Nenhuma das duas viu a cena que se desenrolou em seguida: um pequeno garoto loiro foi correndo em direção a Willian e agarrou a sua cintura. O menininho parecia ter uns oito anos e estudava no prédio ao lado do de Belly, mas que dividiam o mesmo pátio.

- Vamos logo, Will. Estou com fome... – Falou o loirinho, puxando o moreno que ainda pensava em Isabelle.

"Com certeza venho buscar esse pirralho mais vezes..." foi seu último pensamento antes de Entrar com o garoto no carro e partirem.

XXXXX

"O que foi minha filha? Você está meio distraída..." Sua mãe veio perguntando isso durante toda a viagem até em casa. Certo, não era uma viagem longa, mas realmente Belly estava bastante distraída com seus pensamentos. Não conseguia entender por que tratar o pobre rapaz desse jeito.

"Pobre? Ele não me parecia nem um pouco pobre!", pensou.

"O que isso te importa? Você fez mal em tratá-lo daquela maneira, coitado..."

"Coitado? Ele me derrubou e nem me ajudou a me levantar..."

"Você não pediu..."

"Ele é cego ou o quê? Não viu que eu estava caída?"

- Isabelle . – Gritou sua mãe fazendo a loira-ruiva dar um pulo no banco do carona.

- Que foi? – Perguntou sem entender o porquê do grito.

- Já chegamos. – Gina falou, apontando para frente do prédio.

- E precisa gritar desse jeito, mãe?

- Depois de te chamar umas cinco vezes? Bem, eu acho que sim.

Belly corou. E isso Gina sabia que tinha sido uma das heranças dos Weasley, que Belly tinha herdado, do mesmo jeito que herdou a frieza dos Malfoy. Mas, na verdade, sua filha era uma ótima pessoa.

"Apenas com quem ela queria..." Gina não deixou de pensar. Um sorriso ocupou seus lábios quando se lembrou da última visita de Harry, quando ele tentou dar uma de pai, dando conselhos. Belly lhe deu uma resposta desaforada, deu as costas e foi para a quadra.

Belly foi tomar um banho enquanto Gina fazia o almoço. Ela adorava a comida da sua mãe, não deixou de pensar. Na verdade, ela estava pensando em várias coisas banais, e importantes, ao mesmo tempo, só para não voltar a pensar naquele moreno, de novo...

Depois de comer uma deliciosa macarronada, Belly deitou no sofá para ver TV. Não demorou muito e ela adormeceu, logo depois que Gina saiu para o trabalho.

XXXXXXXXX

- Meninas, vamos para a sala de reunião.

- Boa tarde, sentem. – disse a morena se sentando e todas as seguindo, Gina como sempre se sentou ao lado dela.

- Bem, eu tenho um comunicado muito importante para fazer. – Começou dizendo a morena, respirando fundo. – É com muito orgulho e felicidade que comunico a vocês que a empresa Flott Arkitektur ganhou um novo sócio...

- Sócio? – perguntou Gina.

- É, senhorita Weasley, sócio. Meu antigo sócio, aquele encostado do Brune, vendeu a parte dele para esse senhor, que ama a arquitetura.

- Quem é ele, senhora Louper?

- Ele pediu para eu manter sua identidade secreta, por enquanto, para a informação não vazar. Bem, e não é apenas isso. – Ela interrompeu o discurso e se acomodou mais na cadeira. – Terei que me afastar por enquanto da empresa. Vou viajar a negócios e ele ocupará o meu lugar como presidente. Temporariamente, é claro. Então, Gina, você continuará o seu serviço com ele, ok? E, claro, me mantendo sempre informada.

- Sim senhora. – Gina disse.

- Enquanto às outras, a rotina continua, ok?

- Sim senhora. – responderam em coro.

- Mas, Beatrice, quando você vai?

- Daqui a duas semanas. Só estou esperando o último projeto ficar pronto. Bem... Reunião encerrada. Vamos voltar ao trabalho.

Durante o resto do dia, Gina ficou resolvendo os últimos detalhes da viagem de Beatrice, que seria na mesma semana da apresentação do novo sócio. Esse fato assustava um pouco a ruiva, já que ela adorava trabalhar com Bea e agora teria que trabalhar com um desconhecido.

XXX

Já eram 22:00hrs quando Gina chegou em casa. Encontrou-a vazia, mas com um bilhete na porta. 

"FUI COMPRAR COMIDA. VOLTO LOGO. BELLY"

Gina entrou sorrindo, sabia que sua filha se enrolava para cozinhar.

Ao chegar à cozinha, encontrou uma carta presa na porta da geladeira com um imã.

"Virgínia,  
Eu e sua amiga Luna resolvemos fazer uma visitinha a vocês nesse final de semana. Desde as férias de Isabelle que não nos vemos. Então, como a loira conseguiu trocar o plantão, ela me encheu a paciência para ir junto.

Que tal tirarmos o final de semana em "Família?" - deixando claro que essa frase foi da Luna.  
Portanto, Virgínia, nos aguarde para a janta na sexta à noite. Partiremos logo depois do expediente dela.

PS: Segure Isabelle em casa.

E ISABELLE, NÃO DÊ DOCES A ESSA CORUJA."

Observe que essas últimas palavras para Isabelle estavam monstruosamente grandes e, logo abaixo estava a assinatura dele Severus Snap. Um "vire" estava escrito abaixo e, quando Gina virou, não segurou o riso: "TÔ FORA, MÃE!" estava escrito. A ruiva sabia que teria problemas em segurar Belly na semana seguinte.

XXX

Belly estava em frente a uma lanchonete japonesa esperando sua encomenda, quando um carro cinza parou na beirada da calçada, assustando-a.

- Eu sabia que tinha reconhecido esses cabelos de longe. – falou Willian saindo e batendo a porta do carro.

"Essa Voz..." Um sinal soou em sua mente. Quando Belly olhou para o lado, sua mente gritou "Foge!". Mas, quem disse que ela seguia a razão? Ao contrário, um riso sarcástico surgiu.E aquela era a primeira vez que Will a via sorrir.

- O que você quer? - Perguntou seca. 

- Você é a garçonete daqui? - Perguntou

- Não. – Respondeu a garota, sem entender. 

- Então, não é a você que eu tenho que fazer o meu pedido? – Falou o rapaz, sorrindo.

"Esse idiota está brincando com fogo." - Belly pensou, preparando-se para atacar e arrancar cada fio de seu cabelo cacheado, mas Toddy a chamou para entregar o pedido. Belly pagou a Toddy, pegou sua encomenda e saiu, ignorando a presença do moreno, que ainda a encarava na entrada da lanchonete.

- Bicicleta? - Perguntou rindo.

Belly, já montada em seu "meio de transporte", o olhou com um brilho nos olhos. Aquilo, com certeza, era raiva.

- Qual o problema? Só porque não sou um Play Boy que se mete a gostoso, com um corpo flácido parecido com uma bóia furada... Ah não querido, exercício faz bem para a saúde. É isso que me faz manter esse corpinho, Tudo cem por cento natural. – Dizendo isso, a garota começou a pedalar, sem olhar para trás. Perdendo a visão, e que visão se me permitem dizer, da barriguinha lisinha de Willian, nos seus plenos e recente 20 anos.

XXXXX

Gina e Belly estavam comendo. Como uma mãe muito atenta, Gina percebeu que sua filha estava agitada.

- O que foi filha?

- Idiota mãe... um imbecil, isso que ele é... Um completo besta... Metido... Gordo... E ... E ... Bonito também, mas me irrita sabe?... Aquele ar de... Harnnn... Que coisa... Porque eu... Justo eu... O que é? É o meu cabelo... Que se dane... Eu gosto... E até que é ajeitado... Ele que vá com aquele carro idiota, com o seu cabelo idiota, com aquele braço idiota, com aqueles olhos idiotas, para um mundo idiota, já que ele é um idiota... - ela se levantou e foi para o quarto onde se trancou.

Ta legal, ninguém poderia entender nada do que a garota dissera. Gina sabia que algo tinha acontecido com sua filha, e que ela não falaria nada se ninguém perguntasse. E, é claro, que esse alguém teria que ser ela: "Gina". Sempre era ela, e sempre seria ela a ajudar a sua filha.

Pelo pouco de palavras conexas proferidas pela filha, ela pode entender que o "Idiota" era um menino, um menino bonito, um menino bonito e rico. Gina suspirou. Teria muito assunto para conversar com sua filha adolesce, prestes a completar 18 anos. Dezoito anos que vinham cheios de hormônios. E mais um suspiro foi dado dentro daquela cozinha.

XXXX

Belly empurrava o carrinho com as compras enquanto Gina ia colocando os produtos. Era o famoso "final de semanas das compras".

- Animada com a vinda de Luna e Snape? 

- Já disse, mãe. Tô fora. 

- Belly! Não seja assim. Vai dizer que não está com saudades. 

- Saudades? Sim mãe, eu estou, mas toda vez que Severo vem, ele me enche com a idéia de voltar a aprender magia. 

- Você poderia pensar. Afinal, é uma bruxa. - sussurrou Gina. 

- Mãe. Já sei o suficiente. E tudo o que eu sei, basta. - Disse Belly, empurrando o carrinho mais rápido e virando para o outro corredor, acertando em cheio o pé de alguém.

-Opa... é descul...Hã? Não! Não acredito! Da próxima vez, eu passo por cima. O que é? Você está me seguindo? 

- Também é muito bom te ver, garota. - Falou Will, esfregando o pé que fora atropelado por Isabelle. - Não to te seguindo não, tá? Na verdade, fui obrigado a vir. E você, o que faz aqui? 

- Compras, se não deu para perceber. 

- Mal humorada... 

Belly balançou o ombro, mas ficaram ali, em silêncio, um encarando o outro. 

- Baby, vamos? - Uma mulher linda apareceu. Ela aparentava ter uns 25 anos, e possuía uma beleza incrível: morena, olhos escuros e corpo perfeito. Will virou para a mulher e respondeu. 

- Já falei para não me chamar assim, Letícia. 

"Então ele a conhece..." algo de estranho remexeu no peito de Belly, surpreendendo-a. Aproveitando a distração do rapaz, ela deu a ré, retornando para onde a mãe ainda estava.  
Quando o Will se virou o corredor estava vazio. Inconformado por ter sido deixado, mais uma vez, para trás por aquela garota, ele seguiu para o caixa com Letícia. 

XXX COMO ISABELLE FUGIU DE WILLIAN XXX

SEGUNDA-FEIRA - Na escola, foi fácil. Belly descobriu que ele realmente não estudava lá, mas não foi surpresa encontrá-lo na porta da escola.

- Oi. - Falou Will, quando a viu. 

- Oi. - Belly respondeu, mas não parou. Pelo menos era o que ela pretendia fazer. 

- Que foi? Não vai me chamar de idiota hoje? – Perguntou o moreno segurando o braço dela. 

- Não, Baby. – Falou, puxando o braço e seguindo em frente. 

- Ciumenta. - Ela escutou Will gritar e se xingou mentalmente por ter respondido daquele jeito.

xxx

TERÇA-FEIRA - Belly já estava preparada. Arrumou um boné com um colega da escola e escondeu o seu cabelo, conseguindo sair no meio de uma aglomeração de rapazes.

Quando os olhos de Willian encontraram Belly, a garota já estava na esquina. Pela expressão do rapaz, Isabelle viu que ele não gostou nem um pouco da maneira como ela tinha agido.

XXX

QUARTA-FEIRA – Nesse dia, tudo foi mais fácil. Como Belly se deu bem em todas as provas, ela foi liberada mais cedo.

XXX

QUINTA FEIRA - Ela ficou na biblioteca até o horário que ela fechava.

XXX

SEXTA FEIRA - Ela não foi para a escola.

XXX

Isabelle não é de fugir, mas aquele garoto era estranho. E o que era mais entranho, é que ela estava ajudando a sua mãe a fazer o jantar para receber Snape e Luna.

- Vão ficar felizes por você não ter fugido dessa vez. 

- Mãe eu não fugi deles. Fugi do Potter. 

- Mesmo assim filha... Me passa o macarrão. 

- Tá... Vou tomar banho. 

- Não demore, eles já devem estar chegando.

Como aquela noite estava quente, Belly optou em colocar um vestido. Quando saía do quarto, ainda com os cabelos molhados, a campainha tocou. Ela se dirigiu até a porta de entrada e abriu-a.

- Boa noite. - Só podia ser brincadeira, e, para Isabelle, uma brincadeira muito sem graça. 

- Como... Como você...? 

- Isso não importa. 

- Mas é claro que importa! Como você descobriu onde era a minha casa? 

- Isabelle, eu não vim aqui para discutirmos. Podemos conversar?

Dessa vez, ela não tinha como fugir.

- Já volto.

Isabelle avisou a sua mãe que ia ao terraço conversar com um rapaz, o tal "Idiota". Gina disse que a "atrapalharia" quando os convidados chegassem.

- Vamos para o terraço. – Falou a garota, passando por ele na porta e abrindo uma outra de vidro, que ficava do lado direito.

A vista do terraço era linda. E isso, Belly adorava. Aliás, adorava tudo ali, naquela cidade. Agora, Belly estava naquele lugar lindo e só dela... com um desconhecido.

- Como você conseguiu o meu endereço? 

- Nada que uma passadinha na biblioteca não resolva. Ah! Tome, você esqueceu lá. - falou entregando o cartão dela da biblioteca. 

- Obrigada. Se era só isso, pode ir agora. 

- Calma... Poxa! Porque você é sempre uma pessoa fechada, pior do que essas patricinhas de ... "Aiiii não encoste no meu cabelo.." - Imitou com uma voz fina fazendo Belly curvar os lábios, ensaiando um sorriso. 

- Já conheci caras como você Willian, não quero mais isso na minha vida. - Falou amarga. 

- Estou surpreso por saber o meu nome. Afinal, sempre me chamava de "Idiota". 

- Sei, sim. Mas, para mim, idiota você nunca vai deixar de ser... 

- Mas, voltando aos caras... E se eu for diferente? 

- Não é! 

- Mas, e se eu for... 

- Mas não é... 

-Nossa... Como você é difícil, garota.

Will ficou sentado, de costas para a Belly. Parecia estar pensando em algo, e foi isso que causou o silêncio entre eles. Belly não sabia o que dizer e nem como agir. Na verdade, ela nem sabia porque aquele garoto estava fazendo aquilo tudo e por que ela, a "Isabelle coração de gelo" estava ali, participando daquela idiotice.

- Tá legal. Porque você não me dá uma chance? Sabe, quero ser seu amigo. Sabia que homens e mulheres podem ser amigos? Até podem ser chamados por apelidos, e eu deixo o meu ser "Idiota"... já até me acostumei.

Belly suspirou. "Até que não seria nada mal" – O que ela estava pensando? Nunca tinha tido uma relação dessa, de amizade, a não ser com sua mãe e sua madrinha... Mas até que não faria mal. E não custava nada tentar.

- Tá legal.

- Isso! - Falou Will, dando um soco no ar. - Tome o número do meu telefone. – Estendeu um papel, que Belly pegou. 

- Isabelle. 

Uma voz grossa foi ouvida atrás deles. Um homem alto, com cabelos longos e negros - bastante negros para a idade que tinha - surgiu no terraço.

Willian sussurrou um já vou para Belly e um boa noite para o homem que nem se preocupou em responder. 

- Boa noite, Severo. 

- Vamos. Sua mãe e Luna estão esperando.

XXXXXXXX

Naquela noite, naquela mesa pequena, quatro pessoas se encontravam sentadas para jantar: um homem com cabelos negros e oleosos, uma mulher loira, uma ruiva, e uma com os seus cabelos lisos e mesclados entre um loiro com mechas ruivas. Eles conversavam como uma família normal, até que o assunto perigoso foi tocado.

- Como tem andado a escola Isabelle?- perguntou Snape, dando uma garfada em seguida.

- Porque a sua primeira pergunta tem que ser sobre a escola? O que é, Snape, saudades de ser o meu professor? 

- Está legal, garota, eu não queria que fosse assim. Mas lembre-se que foi você quem pediu. - Snape deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar. - Desde quando você, Isabelle, anda carregando garotos para o terraço? 

- O que? Severo, você só pode estar brincando! - Falou Belly assustada, mas rindo. 

- Não. Não, estou. 

- Eu já estou de férias, fui bem na escola. 

- Essa não foi a minha pergunta. 

- Foi sim. Foi a primeira. 

- Então, agora você pode responder a minha segunda.

O que Snape estava fazendo? Ele nunca foi assim e, agora, agia daquele jeito idiota. Idiota para Belly, pois, para Gina era um alivio, já que ela se assustava só de pensar que ela precisaria fazer aquilo tudo sozinha, tentando impedir a filha de repetir a mesma história dela. Já a Luna se divertia e muito com o Snape agindo assim.

- Dá para responder? 

- Da para parar de me encher? 

- Só quando você me responder.

Silêncio. 

- Ele é só... Só meu... Amigo. 

Mais uma vez, o silêncio se instalou entre os quatro. 

Belly não era de ser emotiva, e nem de ter amigos. Será que a Itália estava derretendo o seu coração de pedra, como as pessoas a chamavam em Hogwarts?

- Qual é o nome dele? 

- ... 

- Qual é o nome dele Isabelle? – Snape tinha a voz rude, severa, e, quando ele falava assim, Belly só tinha uma única reação: se largar na cadeira e abaixar a cabeça. 

- Willian.

E é assim que a única cobra consegui hipnotizar a mais difícil de todas as crias do leão.

- Sim, sinto falta de ser o seu professor, menina. Agora volte a comer.

Agora Belly sabia que seu professor, ou seu Tio, como o chamava para irritá-lo, não estava chateado com ela.

- Mas ainda vou conversar com esse tal de Willian.

As meninas riram. Isso, com certeza, era ciúme.

Belly também riu, mais pelo motivo de que seria muito engraçado ver a cara de Willian tendo uma conversar com Severo Snape.

XXXXXXX

**N/A: **Mais um capitulo... A história está começando a desenrolar... E ainda tenho muitas surpresas para vocês...

Bem qualquer duvida é só me perguntar...

Então que tal fazer uma escritora novata feliz e mandar Reviews...

Um montão de beijokas estaladas para todos...

Ah! E muito obrigada pela força Tati Black... Beijokas... e vê se aparece sumida...


	4. Um Reencontro Explosivo

4º Capitulo.

Um Reencontro Explosivo...

Para Gina o final de semana não poderia ter sido melhor, esqueceu completamente dos problemas que teria no trabalho na segunda.

Já para Isabelle ela tentava fugir das investidas de Snap, em descobrir o número do telefone de Willian. Belly e Snape brigaram mais que o normal durante o dia, mas o que surpreendeu a ruiva e que nem por um segundo Isabelle deu as costas e desapareceu pela porta, mas antes que ela fizesse isso, a garota atormentou tanto o Snape, que o coitado com certeza ganhou mais alguns fios brancos nesse final de semana.

Vocês devem está se perguntando quando que Severo Snape passou a ser um coitado, bem quando uma certa criança de apenas 11 anos , conseqüentemente filha do seu afilhado passou a ser a sua aluna, mais oficialmente quando ele pegou carinho pela criança e se meteu na função de ajudar Gina a educá-la já que o imprestável do marido de Gina , não fazia isso.

No domingo a noite quando o telefone tocou já era umas 23:00 horas, Belly estranhou o telefone toca justo no momento em que a chave do Portal foi acionado, Snape ficou dividido em atender ou ir, mas quando ele tocou na chave ele escutou a voz de Belly.

- Ah! Que foi Willian...

A cara de Snape foi de mais para Belly, tanto que ela se segurou para não rir, e a última coisa que ela fez antes que seu "Tio Sev." sumir foi dá um tchauzinho.

Snape estava se corroendo de raiva.

- Pizza! Amanhã? Hah! Claro... que? Não precisa não, eu te encontro lá. Ah! Tchau seu idiota...

Belly desligou o telefone e com certeza na cara dele. Quando ela colocou o telefone no gancho o aparelho tocou de novo.

- Alô... que? Eu vou sim Willian. Tchau – e dessa vez ela desligou o telefone normalmente...

XXXX

Na manhã seguinte Gina se preparava para ir trabalhar, enquanto sua filha tomava café da manhã... e quando ela abriu a porta escutou o grito de sua filha com a boca cheia de cereal

- Bom Trabalho mãe. –

Quando Gina chegou ela logo foi arrastada pelos outros para a sala de reunião. Um homem moreno, forte, cabelos cacheados da cor castanho escuro, olhos verdes, e um sorriso... Gina ficou curiosa, ela o encarou mais um pouco. Tinha a leve impressão de que o conhecia de algum lugar...

Pelo jeito a reunião já tinha começado, ela optou por sentar no final da mesa mesmo, Gina não estava conseguindo prestar atenção no que ele falava, por que a cada expressão a cada movimento ele se parecia tanto com...

Quando se deu por conta a reunião já tinha dando por encerrada, com o novo presidente deixando um aviso no final, para que a secretária dele, ou seja, a Gina, que ela fosse para a sala dele após a reunião...

XXX

Gina foi a última a sair da sala, quando ela passou na sua mesa para pegar a sua agenda ela encontrou varias mulheres suspirando, ela preferiu seguir logo para a sala de seu temporário chefe, com apenas 3 batidas a voz grossa foi ouvida dizendo para que ela entrasse.

Ela fez como já era de costume, ela entrou e sentou na cadeira do lado direito que ficava enfrente a mesa onde o moreno está sentado com a cadeira giratória virada de costas para ela...

- Vejo que já é familiarizada com o escritório.

- Sim senhor.

Até então o homem ainda estava sentado de costas para ela.

- Se atrasou para a reunião.

- Eu não esperava pelo transito. Desculpe senhor.

- Ah! Claro não tem problema, eu também, não esperava...

- Mas e então, o senhor tem alguma duvida?

- Sim.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo?

- Com certeza.

E por um breve momento Gina sentiu medo daquela voz e daquele homem...

XXX

"Isabelle eu tenho certeza que você é aquele seu amiguinho estão aprontando algo. E pode ter certeza que eu vou fuçar a vida desse seu namoradinho de meia tigela em peso, nem sendo que eu contrate um daqueles incompetentes dos aurores para isso.

Assinado Severo Snape."

Como aquela garota se divertia com o velho, ela guardou o bilhete na sua coleção cada um daquele papes era um bilhete ameaçador de Snap, ou de sua mãe, Luna e até mesmo do Harry, o seu padrinho...

XXX

Gina ainda encarava as costas da cadeira , pela voz do homem , ele parecia bem serio.

- A exatamente 18 anos atrás, eu deixei uma amiga em Londres, e a minha curiosidade é saber o que ela está fazendo na Itália, e não na Inglaterra ao lado do seu marido e da sua filha. – logo após que ele disse essas palavras ele virou encarado a ruiva.

Gina ficou paralisada. Agora frente a frente com ele, ela o reconheceu , aquele cabelo, aquele gesto, só poderia ser dele...

- Blás... Zabine?

XXX

- Oi... Ah Tio Djow? Ah! Não, claro que vou sim... ta pode deixar eu aviso e estarei ai na mesma hora de sempre... abraço...

Isso era a única coisa que poderia animar Isabelle nas férias...

XXX

- Surpresa? - Ironizou Zabine , mas é claro que Gina estava surpresa, o que aquele moreno achava... Ele tinha a largado, e agora vinha assim cheio de autoridade.

- Oh! Claro que estou surpresa, toda menina fica surpresa quando seu melhor amigo some do nada e volta dezoito anos depois...

- Gina, vermelhinha...

- Não me chame assim Zabine...

- Porque? Você está sendo uma ingrata, sabia.

- ingrata? Eu?

- É, eu e o Draco fizemos de tudo para mantê-la segura, você e o bebê... agora, Você abandonou tudo porque?

- O que? Você também estava metido nisso?

- Como assim?

- Você colocou Carter na minha vida?

- Claro, fizemos isso tudo pensando em vocês.

- Em nós?

- É Virginia no bem de vocês, nós não iríamos embora e deixaríamos vocês sozinhos ...

- Antes tivessem feito isso, mas na verdade vocês eram e continuam sendo um grande idiota...

A ruiva saiu e bateu a porta...

XXX

- Iai Weasley. Pronta?

- Claro... Já estão tudo arrumado?

- Billy está terminando de arrumar o restante das coisas...

- ok... Vou conversar com o Djow...

XXX

- Me arrume o endereço da Virginia Weasley... Agora. – ele exigiu a recepcionista que se assustou com a severidade de Zabine, afinal ele parecia o oposto do homem moreno que estava sentado na poltrona do presente naquele mesmo dia mais cedo.

XXX

Ela estava desesperada, furiosa, surpresa e maluca, era o fim de sua paz, com o Zabine na cidade, ele contaria para o Diogo, e ele viria atrás delas...

A campainha começou a tocar sem parar e aquele barulho que a assustou no inicio agora a estava irritando, ela que estava decidida a não atender, teve que se render e foi até a porta..

- O que é? – perguntou nervosa sem ao mesmo abrir a porta para ver quem é, mas quando abriu...

Blás adentrou a casa, explosivo.

- Vamos conversar serio Virginia...

Gina fechou a porta tentando se convencer que não se passava mais do que um sonho.

- O que Você está fazendo aqui Virginia?

- Eu moro aqui Zabini...

- Mentira, você mora em Soutle, Inglaterra, e não em Roma, na Itália.

- É difícil para você entender que eu me mudei?

- Mas o Carter...

- Eu fugi, larguei o Carter...

- Você o que?... Aquele... Filho da mãe está usando o nosso dinheiro...

- ah! Claro, o seu tão precioso dinheiro, ele é tão importante para você, esqueci disso... Mas sabe o que mais me magoa, e saber que você estava junto nisso com o Malfoy.

- Eu e o Draco queríamos apenas o seu bem... Mas é claro que você não consegue ver isso.

Gina gargalhou e andou até a cozinha, Blás a seguiu furioso por ela está agindo daquela maneira, a mais se ele soubesse o quando a ruiva estava fervendo por dentro e se segurando para não arrancar a cabeça dela.

- Você está sendo uma ingrata Gina, Draco dava dinheiro suficiente para o conforto de vocês duas, para que não faltasse nada. Eu ainda depositava mais alguns, tudo para vocês duas.

- Então lamento dizer que vocês dois jogaram dinheiro fora. – falou Gina séria.

- Acabou mesmo entre vocês.

- nunca começou Zabini. Desde o começo, nunca houve nada. A minha vida foi... Devo tanto ao Snape...

- Snape... o que tem ele?

Gina ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo ela se assustou, sabendo que seria Isabelle, achou melhor mandar Blás embora.

- me faz um favor Zabini, suma ta legal? E deixe eu e minha filha viver sossegada, agora vai. – Gina falou num sussurro para que Belly,a menina que gritava "Mãe cheguei to no banho" não escutasse que sua mãe tinha visitas, depois dessa o moreno saiu percebendo o tom de voz da ruiva, ela parecia bem chateada com a aparição do moreno ao contrario do tempo de escola.

"- Blás... que bom que você não demorou... – uma ruiva de 13 anos o abraçava forte. Ele não podia magoar aquela menina a tinha como uma irmã, e a razão da animação da ruiva, era que Blás tinha prometido assistir a uma passagem de cometa bem antigo, e bem, por ser uma coisa simples, ele poderia negar, mas ele não resistia a aquele sorriso de felicidade no rosto da sua ruiva favorita."

E com tristeza, magoa e confusão nos olhos, Blás pegou sua varinha e aparatou para sua casa.

- Ah! Oi Blás o que aconteceu?

- Nada Willian vai dormir, eu vou dá uma saída. – e foi em direção para o escritório.

Ele tinha sempre uma chave de portal disponível no escritório, e a programou para a sala de Snap, assustando o seu antigo professor.

- Cheguei atrasado para a detenção ? – falou sem humor nenhum.

- Blás.- perguntou snape, que estava sentado na sua mesa escrevendo em alguns pergaminhos, ele estava surpreso com o retorno de seus ex-aluno.

- Quanto tempo... Por onde você andou seu moleque.

- Severo, por favor, sim, eu não vim falar de mim...

- Então veio falar o que?

- Não é obvio... Virginia...

XXX

Dava para perceber que Isabelle estava agitada, Gina sabia que não era a hora certo para isso, mas Bia não negaria, e estava grata por ela não ter negado. A mala de sua filha já estava pronta, e estava terminando a sua, partiria essa noite mesmo, ninguém poderia impedi-la...

- mãe eu não acredito... Que bom que a Bia deixou, sei que a senhora vai só para oferecer o serviço do escritório, mas estou feliz por tá me levando.

- Eu sabia que você não ia agüentar ficar em casa nas férias todas. – Gina riu para a filha que colocava as malas no carro. Quando Belly bateu a mala, Gina falou para ela entrar.

E sem olhar para trás ela deu partida no carro, quando as duas chegaram à estrada principal, Gina conseguiu respirar mais aliviada... Será que ela teria que fugir de novo.

Belly estava do seu lado tranqüila, com o seu mp3 no ouvido, é claro que Gina não podia contar nada disso para ela, Isabelle foi a que mais sofreu com tudo, ela sabia de toda a verdade, de todos os personagens que montaram um história triste na vida de sua mãe, ela odiava os seus dois pais, não gostava de Blás, o suposto amigo que abandonou a ruiva, se Belly soubesse da chegada de Blás, ninguém saberia o que aquele menina poderia fazer.

XXX

- Então era verdade? Tudo o que ela me contou era verdade? – falou Blás se sentindo mal.

- Virginia já sofreu muito Blás. Principalmente Isabelle.

- Se bem que eu nunca fui com a cara daquele idiota, as o idiota do Draco me convenceu...

- Eu ainda penso que o Draco também não sabia...

-Ah seu eu pego esse desgraçado...

- Não adianta, ele desapareceu...

- Desapareceu?

- Sim... Tentei ir a buscar dele, mas a casa onde eles moravam estava vazia, investiguei no banco e nada, a conta vazia, e só consegui que eles me falassem isso.

- Esse filho da mãe, eu o mato Snape.

- Não é só você que quer fazer isso. Mas o que me preocupa é a Virginia...

-Como assim Snape?

- Pensa um pouco Zabini, o maior medo dela é que Carter a encontre, e agora que você voltou...

- Eu posso protegê-la... – disse Zabini

- Não, pensa, você pagava Carter, ela acha que você vai devolvê-la para ele... Você não pensa?... Claro o problema sempre foi esse? Você não pensa Zabini... Virginia pode fugir de medo...

- Ela não faria isso...

-Acorda Zabini se for para proteger Isabelle ela faria...

Aquilo que Snap falou preocupo Zabini, claro. Ele não conseguia acreditar que Virginia fugiria dele, mas de qualquer forma Snape tinha razão...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A estrada estava escura, e enquanto Belly dormia no banco do carona, Gina estava concentrada na estrada, iam para Volterra, curti m pouco as férias de sua filha, e claro ficar bem longe de Zabini.

- Eles não vão nos pegar minha filha. – Gina sussurrou olhando rápido para Isabelle adormecida e acelerava mais o carro. – Eu prometo

XXXXXXXXXX

Blás tocava a campaninha sem para, mas ninguém atendia isso estava começando a ficar estranho, claro que Snape tinha razão, mas ele ainda tinha o seu ponto de vista, e o seu era que aquela ruivinha ainda tinha que confiar nele.

- Ela está dormindo. Amanhã eu volto. - falou para si mesmo, uma forma de não entrar em desespero...

**NA\\ **Demorei a postar né... Bem sorry queridos, aconteceu alguns contra tempos, bem espero que aproveitem, não ficou muito bom, mais prometo caprichar no próximo...

Beijokas e boa leitura, a e claro, não se esqueçam das Reviews...

P.s: O capitulo não foi betado... se houver algum erro me avisem que eu conserto... Desculpe...

Agora sim, uma boa leitura...


End file.
